User talk:Ryanfellowsfitts23
Photos Blurry photos are not acceptable. Get better ones. Thank you. Bold names Please don't forget to do that whenever creating a new article. Thank you. Episode summaries I tried telling you this before, but you callously deleted my original message. So I will reiterate: ALWAYS watch the episodes in question before creating any character articles complete with summaries. Your Teddy Hawkins article had glaring inaccuracies, so I had to fix it. I don't see how deleting a message is seen as callously but okay. Just to let you know, this is MY talk page, so I can do what I want with it. I remember I left a message on your page if you are who I think you are (can't be 100% certain as you haven't signed your name), but you deleted my message, so what I think is a bit of double standards on your behalf. But I honestly can't be bothered fighting. I'd prefer if you didn't call my actions on my page callous as, like I said, it's my page and when you do the same, yet argue about it, it's rather hypocritical. Ryanfellowsfitts23 (talk) 06:25, June 30, 2018 (UTC) Hell's Kitchen vs. Hell's Kitchen (SVU) Next time you create an episode article, please check if there's already an existing article with the same title first. Given the number of articles on this wiki and the expansive universe we're dealing with, chances are there'll be at least one or two articles with the same name. I had to fix everything regarding Hell's Kitchen (SVU). Please be more considerate of that next time. Season Fourteen (talk) 06:11, October 13, 2018 (UTC) Spiderman925 Okay why do you keep undoing my Edits! Okay fine but Patton still beat up two police officers which still makes him a double Cop-Assailant. Can’t argue with that point. Just do better editing and learn to put spaces in your categories Ryanfellowsfitts23 (talk) 05:48, January 15, 2019 (UTC) Okay why did you edit trudy Malko?! Your editing was absolutely attrocious. She is in no way a terrorist, that is a ridiculous statement. Ryanfellowsfitts23 (talk) 07:13, January 17, 2019 (UTC) Okay fine I see that now it's just she nearly infected the whole city of New York with measles. :1. You forgot to sign your comment. :2. "Nearly" infecting a whole city (by accident) without taking any lives does not account for terrorism. DeputyDee (talk) 14:30, January 20, 2019 (UTC) Category names Next time you create a category about victims of certain crimes, please name it "blank Victims", not "Victims of blank". Season Fourteen (talk) 06:42, April 17, 2019 (UTC) Fandom Wiki Manager For Law and Order Wiki Hey Ryanfellowsfitts23! My name is HighJewElfKing, and I'm the Fandom Wiki Manager for Law and Order. My job is to help the community and be a liaison to full-time Fandom staff. If you ever got a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, etc., please contact me on my talk page and I'll do my best to help you out! :) I also encourage you since you’re a very active contributor to consider adoption for this wiki if you need help with that process, don’t hesitate to let me know! HighJewElfKing (talk) 06:03, May 18, 2019 (UTC) :It’s a pleasure to meet you and great that we finally have a manager for the wiki. I’d be more than happy to adopt this wiki. Thank you for the incredible honour. I’m looking forward to working with you. Ryanfellowsfitts23 (talk) 23:58, May 18, 2019 (UTC) :I would highly urge you to reconsider this offer, sir/ma'am. Ryanfellowsfitts23 has had a history of inserting false information into articles that he creates. For example, he created an article on Tony Kelly, a character who appeared in the SVU episode Revenge. I watched that episode afterwards and had to fix a lot of the content that he presented in his first go. In another example, he filled in an article on Michelle Osborne, a character who appeared in the SVU episode Birthright. Having seen that episode at least twice before, I knew the information he implemented was false and/or incomplete. Thus, I had to make fixes to that article too. :This and a number of other similar instances have led me to believe that he has not fully watched the episodes in question, or he may simply be using outside sources for his information. Though he has made good contributions in terms of categories, I don't trust him when it comes to creating articles and summaries. Someone like that is not yet fit to become an admin for this Wikia, in my honest opinion. Season Fourteen (talk) 04:09, May 19, 2019 (UTC) :Who, may I ask, do you think you are to judge whether I am fit to be admin or not? Those edits were done a year ago and I believe I have grown as an editor and I am extremely offended by your outrageous and hurtful beliefs. Your edits are not that flash either. You constantly remove good edits from other users, such as myself. A lot of notable Season 20 characters have had their content cut down dramatically. Why don’t you step forward and fix such edits if you believe they are so bad. I have lost all respect for you. Considering I have tried very hard, I am appalled by your thoughts. Do not judge me as an editor. Regardless of what you think, I will continue to apply for admin as that is not for you to decide. There are a lot of things that you could do better yourself. So look at your own flaws before you judge mine. Ryanfellowsfitts23 (talk) 04:48, May 20, 2019 (UTC) ::You have been the only one to create articles for Season 20 characters, and I've been trimming those articles down for the exact reasons I've described. I don't believe you are trustworthy when it comes to accuracy. Quite recently, you did create an article for Joshua Hensley, and you referred to him as a serial rapist, but after reading reviews of Dearly Beloved, both professional and user-generated, I realized that turned out to be false. The summary also had to go for concerns of inaccuracy. I haven't stepped forward to edit articles yet because I don't have the time right now. I'm quite busy IRL. But I have every intention of watching Plastic when I have the time and then fill in missing information first. Season Fourteen (talk) 04:57, May 20, 2019 (UTC) :::A serial rapist is one who commits a rape more than once. Same with murder. At least that’s what I was taught in school. And you are right, I am the only one adding character profiles. Same with upcoming episodes and upcoming seasons. I add them hours after being confirmed while, may I add, you happen to be inactive. Nobody else seems to do it and it takes five minutes at most. I am also updating the episode count for the main characters.Ryanfellowsfitts23 (talk) 05:05, May 20, 2019 (UTC) ::::Yes, but here, if there are only two confirmed victims, then the criminal is just a double rapist, not a serial rapist. That was decided by admins a long while back. It's like how a serial killer is defined as having three or more victims, otherwise they'd just be a double murderer. Unless you're telling me fans and reviewers alike somehow missed the presence of other victims beyond the ones featured in the episode, double rapist is the more accurate pathology to describe Hensley. Season Fourteen (talk) 05:08, May 20, 2019 (UTC) :::::Very well, if admin have decided that, then I can’t argue with that. And no I am not telling you that at all, I watched the episode. I just put what I was taught in school to believe. But seeing as the admin want it differently, then let it be. Either way, I believe the work I do is good and I don’t think you should be the one to tell admin whether I become admin or not. Ryanfellowsfitts23 (talk) 05:44, May 20, 2019 (UTC) ::::::But I do have a right to share my concerns about one's work ethic. Season Fourteen (talk) 05:47, May 20, 2019 (UTC) :::::::As you do, but there are ways of doing it. I have some concerns about some things you do but I do not wish to tell them seeing as both of us are running for admin at this stage.Ryanfellowsfitts23 (talk) 05:52, May 20, 2019 (UTC) ::::::::Yes, there are ways of doing it, and I'm using them all: going to the talk page. Season Fourteen (talk) 06:01, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Adoption Update Hello Ryanfellowsfitts23, I just wanted to follow up and let you know that I did make a mistake the other day, this wiki is NOT available for adoption as it has a semi-active Bureaucrat already he is Renegade54. Please reach out to me if I can do anything for you as the Law and Order Wiki Manager! HighJewElfKing (talk) 22:22, May 21, 2019 (UTC) :That’s perfectly fine. Thank you so much for letting me know. If you ever need me, I’m right here Ryanfellowsfitts23 (talk) 05:00, May 22, 2019 (UTC) Something I noticed I noticed that whenever you create new articles, you create them without categories first and then add them afterwards in a second edit. Why do you keep doing that? Season Fourteen (talk) 05:09, July 28, 2019 (UTC) :Usually I put the categories down in the bottom of the article once the page is published as I find it easier to do that and I can just tap an article suggestion and go. It’s not a problem is it? Ryanfellowsfitts23 (talk) 05:12, July 28, 2019 (UTC) ::Yes, there is a problem, because there's just no reason for you to do it that way. You can just add the categories in the sidebar. Season Fourteen (talk) 05:16, July 28, 2019 (UTC) :::Can’t imagine how it would matter if I chose to do something that contributes to the wikia a different way. I’ll stick with what I’m used to, thanks. Ryanfellowsfitts23 (talk) 05:18, July 28, 2019 (UTC) ::::Why do you do it that way? It accomplishes nothing. You're just putting in unnecessary boosts to your edit count. Season Fourteen (talk) 05:19, July 28, 2019 (UTC) :::::If you're not going to use the sidebar, at least do what you do in the same edit as when you're creating the article. Season Fourteen (talk) 05:22, July 28, 2019 (UTC) ::::::You are making a huge deal out of something very small, which I find very unprofessional for someone with an admin role. I am not trying to boost my edit count at all, I don’t care about my edit count. This isn’t Instagram. I don’t see why you would care so much about something so small? :::::::Then can you please give a more in-depth explanation as to why your method is supposed to be easier than the methods that I've suggested? Season Fourteen (talk) 05:43, July 28, 2019 (UTC) ::::::::I shouldn’t have to explain my editing methods to you or anyone. Please stop Ryanfellowsfitts23 (talk) 06:36, July 28, 2019 (UTC) Re: Tobias Moore Having just watched Plastic, I can say with certainty you cannot be trusted with creating accurate character articles. You incorrectly referred to Heath Barron and Cici Taylor as serial rapists when they actually had only one confirmed rape victim. All of the other potential victims in the episode said the sex was consensual and those claims were never revisited by the end of said episode. As a result, we have to assume there were never any other rapes, just that of Ava Parcell. I'm not going to try and place doubt again over whether you watched that episode, but it's concerning to see a pattern of inaccurate information coming from you with every character article you create. This is probably the fifth or sixth time I found inaccurate info in an article you created, hence why I keep removing the summaries you write. It's the best I can do for otherwise good and useful articles, as opposed to just outright deleting them and starting over from scratch. If you are indeed watching the episodes you are writing about, I advise you to watch and listen closely, because even little nuances can determine the accuracy of information you're trying to convey. Season Fourteen (talk) 07:50, October 6, 2019 (UTC) :It seems rather obvious that they raped those women but I’ll have to go with what you have said as you are the admin. I find concerning a rather huge exaggeration. We are talking about a wiki here, not a school or college exam. To use the word concerning is rather exaggerating which I once again find unprofessional on your behalf. And don’t insinuate I’m not watching the episodes or not listening closely. I find it obvious you don’t like me. That does not bother me in the least. Your feelings toward me do not affect my self esteem. What affects my already low self esteem, which is low due to the three years of sexual abuse I suffered from the hands of my father, is you embarrassing me to several higher authorities about my editing publicly and intentionally using exaggeration and sarcasm when talking to me. Just because you are an admin does not give you the right at all to embarrass me and put me down. That’s an abuse of your role in my honest opinion.Ryanfellowsfitts23 (talk) 05:19, October 7, 2019 (UTC) ::Um, how is it obvious all those other women raped? There are actually fetishes out there that would require the compromising position to look exactly like rape, as unusual and disturbing as it sounds. We also have to think like lawyers while writing this Wikia. (It's a Wikia about the legal system, after all.) If we're never going to see any of these women retract their claims that the sex was consensual, or any other evidence that would totally discredit the claims of consent, then we're going to have to assume that's the episode's final word on it and that Heath and Cici are innocent in those allegations. ::I will provide you with an example that has preceded both of us: Mitch Wilkens. It was strongly implied in Soulless that he killed his landlady, but because it was never confirmed, all mentions of Wilkens being culpable for that murder were removed from the article. (If you feel like there's also a problem with what that user did, I suggest contacting them; they're still active judging by their edit history.) Season Fourteen (talk) 07:05, October 7, 2019 (UTC) DEFAULTSORT tags Please don't forget to add the DEFAULTSORT tags at the end of every character article. They're needed to organize category pages and determine every article's position in said pages. Season Fourteen (talk) 07:11, October 25, 2019 (UTC) :Apologies, sometimes I forget. I’ll try to remember in future. Ryanfellowsfitts23 (talk) 07:59, October 25, 2019 (UTC) Photos again First off, I'm not sure why you keep making new photos for characters every time an episode airs. Cases like Simon Marsden, where the character has made an appearance on a show for the first time in years, are definitely acceptable, but when you're replacing the photos for characters such as Noah Porter-Benson and Katriona Tamin on a weekly basis, the need for these new photos is absolutely nonexistent. If a current main or recurring character switches actors or enough time has passed to make the original photos outdated (e.g. the character looks noticeably different compared to five years ago or perhaps last season in some cases), that would be acceptable too. But I'm not seeing either rationale here. Second off, I'm going to give you a pro photo tip. Instead of taking more time to submit a photo in a new file, you can overwrite an old photo with a new one. You can do this by clicking the photo in question, clicking the file name (which is a link), going to "File History", clicking "Upload a new version of this file", and ta-da! You can upload a new photo in the place of the old one. I will do this with your old Katriona Tamin photo as an example. Season Fourteen (talk) 05:53, November 2, 2019 (UTC) :Did you not see the photo tip I gave you? Season Fourteen (talk) 06:54, November 16, 2019 (UTC) ::Oops, no I didn’t. Apologies, my fault. Will remember for future. Ryanfellowsfitts23 (talk) 05:20, November 17, 2019 (UTC) Katriona Tamin Hi! I tried to edit the page of Katriona Tamin and User: Season Fourteen undid it, telling me to talk to you about it. Sooo... I saw that the page refers to Kat as a detective, but she is an officer. It is not the same. She is clearly presented as a "white shield", referred to as "Officer Tamin", identify herself as such (including the last aired episode) and wear a white shield (as opposed to the golden shield of detectives). I re-watched all the episodes she appears in and I am pretty confident that she is still an officer. Maybe I missed something, and if it's the case, please, correct me. I am a newbie to wiki but I have good intentions and thought that the precision was worth it. EiwenMacLor (talk) 21:36, November 8, 2019 (UTC) :Technically, she would be a detective as she has investigated cases with the Special Victims Unit, the referring as officer are possibly errors on the showrunners part. Thanks heaps for your interest though and verifying it with me. It’s great that some people are keen to help out with the wiki and try and contribute to the wiki to make it a more reliable source of information. Please don’t hesitate to ask me any more questions if you have any more :) Ryanfellowsfitts23 (talk) 22:20, November 8, 2019 (UTC) ::I really don't think that this is a mere error from the showrunners. When Liv asks for some reinforcement for her unit she expects a detective and her superior tells her that this will be a "white shield" (which is the name given to officers within NYPD, because their badges are silver and not golden). ::Later Katriona identifies herself clearly as "Officer Tamin". ::My theory is that she is an officer, who was already working for the Vice unit (another investigative squad) in order to obtain a promotion to detective rank through experience. Indeed, the NYPD policy is that: "Promotion from "police officer" to "detective-investigator" is based on investigative experience. Typically, a police officer who is assigned to investigative work for 18 months will be designated "detective-investigator" and receive the gold shield and pay increase commensurate with that designation". I think that Kat falls within those 18 months. Olivia was hoping to have a seasoned detective and her hierarchy sent her an "officer - detective in training". Kat will become detective (or at least should if everything goes well) but she is still not one. ::I am not trying to pick a fight here, it's just that I think that the fact she is still an officer and is on tracks to be a detective could be a big part of her character development, so it would be interesting to note she's actually not a detective yet. Though of course I'm just a newbie, I won't insist more than necessary on this matter. Again, really not trying to pick a fight. ;) EiwenMacLor (talk) 23:05, November 8, 2019 (UTC) :::No, no, no, no fight indicated at all. You do make a great point and it’s one that I’m glad has been brought to my attention. I have just watched the recent episode on my laptop as I’m from Australia and I have to stream new episodes online. I noticed the officer part and Katriona has done some officer related work. I think I’ll wait until the next episode to when Hyder is promoted to main cast to make an edit as then, we’ll definitely know a lot more and considering every main law enforcement officer on the series has been a detective, it makes sense to keep her as a detective for now. This time next week, we’ll definitely know more clearly about her role on the show. Thank you once again for bringing it to my attention, you have brought up some really good points about her role on the show and I hope you enjoy editing on the wiki :) :) Ryanfellowsfitts23 (talk) 05:14, November 9, 2019 (UTC) ::::Since it's been a few weeks (and hopefully you've gotten the chance to catch up), can we update Ofc. Tamin's page with the rank of Officer instead of Detective without having them undone within hours? Thanks for your input. Little kingsfan2005 (talk) 06:45, December 6, 2019 (UTC) :::::I disagree. Season Fourteen (talk) 07:13, December 6, 2019 (UTC) ::::::I appreciate how enthusiastic you are about editing but I think that Season Fourteen should be the one with the say. He is admin and seems to be the one that has the final say in most edits. Is there any in show proof or word from Hyder or the show crew that states she is officer and not detective? Such statements are commonly found on Twitter. If there is substantial proof, then I think that Season Fourteen and anyone who disagrees is ruled out. Of course note that in several episodes, such as Birthright, Olivia Benson called herself a police officer to the victim instead of referring herself as a detective. Ryanfellowsfitts23 (talk) 02:18, December 7, 2019 (UTC) :::::::I also recommend searching for official interviews and trying to examine the dialogue they use when describing the characters. Also, in response to EiwenMacLor's case about the amount of time it takes for one to be classified as "detective-investigator", we have to remember that we're talking about a show written to entertain, so sometimes facts, even the minor ones, will have to be shafted to ensure episodes work, unintentionally or otherwise. I'm super-confident every show in this entire franchise has made a plethora of errors in regards to how the criminal justice system works. It's not our job to correct them for the sake of clarity. Season Fourteen (talk) 05:01, December 7, 2019 (UTC) Photos once again Hey! I'm not sure how you're getting character photos, but I've noticed they sometimes tend to be pretty tiny. As a result, the infobox tries to enlarge them so they could fit within the "Image" field, but that also results in the photos appearing awfully blurry. In my experience, photos need to be (ideally) a minimum of 248px x 248px in size for little to no blurriness to appear. Smaller photos can be acceptable, but they need to be at least close to those dimensions. Season Fourteen (talk) 06:32, November 29, 2019 (UTC) :Okay, I'll try find different sources for some pictures. Ryanfellowsfitts23 (talk) 06:44, November 29, 2019 (UTC) ::How do I exactly measure the dimensions on an iPhone? What app do you recommend or is there a setting? Ryanfellowsfitts23 (talk) 06:45, November 29, 2019 (UTC) :::I don't know anything about that. The photos I upload come from outside sources. I don't make photos of my own. Season Fourteen (talk) 06:50, November 29, 2019 (UTC) ::::You really need to find a different way to get photos, because your screenshots are usually blurry. Season Fourteen (talk) 03:16, January 18, 2020 (UTC) :::::There is absolutely nothing wrong with these pictures I have found. They all come from official sites. I don't see any blurs in any of them and you have definitely allowed much worse. Ryanfellowsfitts23 (talk) 03:18, January 18, 2020 (UTC) ::::::Examples? I probably didn't notice those. Also, which official sites are you talking about? You're still using JPEG files, which made me believe you were still using your usual method. Season Fourteen (talk) 03:20, January 18, 2020 (UTC) :::::::The photos ideally need to be JPG files for little to no blurriness. Season Fourteen (talk) 03:21, January 18, 2020 (UTC) ::::::::I always use my phone. My laptop is basically slow and almost dead so I only use it to view new TV show episodes once they finish airing. The Chuck Inslow one came from Tom Coiner’s official site and the Dara Miglani came from either the official SVU twitter page or the SVU Writer’s Room twitter page, something around that line. But definitely a verified SVU page. Majority of the pictures come from such sources as imdb, videos on Youtube, Dailymotion and other video streaming sites with the highest viewing quality possible and mostly from My Foxtel, Australia’s cable TV provider’s mobile streaming app, which I get for free with my Foxtel cable TV subscription. It broadcasts season 5-19 and has currently the latest ten episodes from the three seasons it currently airs as well as the past season if the current season hasn’t aired 10 episodes yet. Foxtel is currently airing seasons 8, 15 and 19. Free to air is broadcasting Season 20, with Season 21 premiering on Thursday. All repeats that air on free to air are available to stream for a week after airing on TV, whereas a new episode stays on for five weeks. Season 20 is currently airing on free to air. I think that explains enough. As for those pictures, there is very little blurriness especially with the Dana Miglari picture, which is crystal clear. Ryanfellowsfitts23 (talk) 04:30, January 18, 2020 (UTC)